Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an applicator for applying a composition, such as a cosmetic or a personal care composition, to methods of making such an applicator and to packaging devices including such applicator. The disclosure relates more particularly to an applicator comprising an applicator element including a support and a layout of fibers defining a pattern on the support. The composition includes lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, hair color, wound care, pharmaceutical and like products.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, applicators for applying a composition such as lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, hair color, wound care, pharmaceutical and like products, comprise an elongated support with a multiplicity of fibers attached to the support by flocking process such that the fibers extend radially outwardly therefrom to form a fiber array surrounding the support over a substantial portion of a length of the support to form an applicator element/brush.
Flocking is a process whereby a surface is covered with more or less densely packed, upstanding fibers, typically of short length and fine diameter. The fibers typically are delivered to an adhesive coating already applied to the surface. One flocking method utilizes electrostatic delivery of fibers to the adhesive coating, although other procedures may also be employed. In conventional flocked applicators, the overall cylindrical and/or tapered profile of the fiber array is generally formed with an even distribution, density and length of fibers along the applicator element.
Some of such applicators known in the art include an applicator element configured to be connected at a distal end of a stem wherein the stem has a handle at its proximal end. Also, known in art are applicators having a flocked applicator element wherein the flocked applicator element is configured to be connected to a neck of a receptacle containing a composition. The composition flows from the receptacle towards the flocked applicator element either from its surrounding surface or through an aperture present in the applicator element.
US Pat. publication number 20120204899 discloses an applicator element having a support which has a concave surface. The concave surface is uniformly flocked with fibers of similar length so that the applicator element retains its concavity. The quantity of the cosmetic composition retained by the applicator element is increased because of the synergistic effect brought about by the combination of the curvedness of the applicator element and the effect of the flocking finish. The applicator element covered by a flocking provides a soft feeling when applied by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,716 discloses flocked applicators having two types of bristles or fibers of different lengths. The flocked applicators disclosed in said patent comprises longitudinal voids which are devoid of flocking fibers. Such applicators are produced by masking the area of the applicator element with a sleeve and applying the fibers only on the unmasked areas. The unmasked areas may further be flocked by fibers of different length to achieve a pattern of fibers. Such applicators are difficult to manufacture because of many steps involved in the manufacturing process as they involve using a sleeve and applying different fibers at different steps of the process. The methods disclosed in the patent involve multiple steps and are too difficult to achieve the desired pattern.
There is a lot of scope for having a cosmetic applicator comprising an applicator element including a layout of fibers defining a pattern or a graphic print on flocked applicator element which may be visually attractive and can be used for marketing purposes.
The present disclosure further provides a cosmetic applicator having a flocked applicator element with at least one reservoir for retaining the composition.
The present disclosure further provides a cosmetic applicator having a flocked applicator element with fibers arranged in different patterns and which is easy to manufacture and is cost effective at the same time.